mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kiddo-the-dragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario In Black page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) I'm back from my vacation now. Lucariokiddo 15:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Trolololololololololo ...Whatever... Stupid trolls... Lucariokiddo 09:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Kiddo the Dragon! Emiga trooled my page! I just want him too pay. Camjosh9 (talk) 00:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll have a look in it whenever I'm free. Currently busy with school. Lucariokiddo (talk) 08:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I've requested a username change for Wikia. Because of this, if the change gets accepted, my account will appear blocked for a few minutes/hours/days. Sorry for the inconvenience. Lucariokiddo (talk) 17:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, everyone! The username change only took a few hours. I can't change it back anymore, but I don't even want to, so HA! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't you be asleep by now? Maybe. I wish I COULD sleep during school. But it's daytime... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I know you don't live in the United States. Because it's past midnight in the U.S. Then why in the world do you even ASK?!? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Why does MarioMario54321 has to be mentioned on Mario's page article? For god's sake, Mario existed way before MM was even born!SupermariogIitchy4 (talk) 16:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, because this wiki is about his bloopers, for hamburger's sake (lol). Ok. A wiki for someone MIGHT be too much, but it's fun to have. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) MM is a coward because he protected his page from people editing it. It's clear why he did that. The protection feature is meant to stop people from vandalizing someone. It can be set in 2 ways: 1: Preventing anonymous or new users from editing a page, and 2: Only letting admins edit it. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) How the fuck did you edit a page 10 seconds later I've changed it? It's all about speed! (And checking the recent changes once in a few seconds, as if I'm waiting for a message. XD) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 12:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) dude stop editing my profile, thats called vandalizmKiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Right. How about YOU clearing out the pages? THAT'S vandalism! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) It's just so freaking annoying that you're like the only person that mess up everything I edited, I hope you die so you can never access the mm54321 wikiKiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes I WISH I could die by myself. I believe in reincarnation, and I have a good feeling about something I'not gonna tell you. Oh. And don't tell me what to do. I live by my own rules. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you not change the stuff I made? Please!Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) All I'm asking you to do is to leave my edits alone! Nah. I'm so bored I'll just undo your damage to the wiki. :P Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Listen, if you're that bored, find something better to do like playing video games, reading books, a hobby, or just SOMETHING other than the wiki all the time!Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 14:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was roleplaying with my friend a while ago. But he's gone now. But I just thought about drawing something. :3 Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why is there a need to mess up my edits? No one else is obsessed with changing my edits like you! You really have serious mental illness. I strongly advise you to lay off the wiki for a few days and go see a therapist. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) Nope. I don't need to. Thing is: I've been asked to keep watch. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) So who told you to keep a watch of the wiki like a freak? MarioMario54321? Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 14:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Not saying. None of your business. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE TELL ME! ITS NOT GOING TO HURT AT ALL! Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 16:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Alright. It's MM. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Is the other Kiddo with the caps on The and Dragon bothering you? Is he a threat to the wiki? Yes. Aside from bothering me, he also continously removes all content from some pages. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) WHY IS THERE HAVE TO BE A GUARD FOR THIS WIKI? ITS NOT FAIR! OTHER WIKI SITES DONT HAVE GUARDS LIKE THAT FREAK KIDDO-THE-DRAGON, WHO REVERTS EVERY 10 SECONDS! Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Now you made me crack up. XD Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If you become an admin, we're doomed How funny. I've already requested that to put an end to all the vandalism. Please don't become an admin I'm begging you Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:35, September 24, 2012 (UTC) One day, I will. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) You blocked me from your own wiki site because you were scared that I was going to vandalize all your pages. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not scared. Thing is: Vandalism is not welcome there. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:39, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If it wasn't for your ass, most of the pages on this wiki would've been destroyed by now. I just hate it when you mess my plan up Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why, thank you! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Can I cut your 1 inch penis off? I would love to do that, not that I'm gay. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Ha! Gayyyyyy! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) lol its strange how sometimes we argue, and we chit chat, and we talk wierd stuff to each other. we're kind of like frenemies (friends and enemies) Yeah. Kinda. :3 But just stop grossing me out. :S Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) See ya. I'm going offline dragon mode. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Good. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my comment? VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 15:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Because I don't like arguing... And I'm already feeling very annoyed right now about something that happened. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Like what? Someone putting random pages? VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 15:09, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Something in real life. I had to hurry to get on the bus, but my stupid classmates decided to block my way! But I still got on the bus... Just in time... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's not necessarily bad, because even if you barely made it, you still made it. Now, if you missed the bus, that's an another story. VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 15:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, when I reached the bus stop, the bus came in around 15 seconds later. If I missed it. I would've had to wait 30 minutes. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:18, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Is MarioMario54321's brain Ok? Because lately, he's been acting kind of different. VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 16:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine. But don't get on my nerves please. Why wouldn't he be fine? As long as you don't get on his nerves, like he just told, he'll be fine. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) That sure is A LOT of edits. over 500 edits since joining on May 22 2012? Did you vandalize pages or what? VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 13:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I did the excact opposite of vandalizing pages: Reverting the vandalism. But yeah. That's pretty much the reason why. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) 18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ...Dafuq? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:11, September 27, 2012 (UTC) When are the time when you AREN'T active on this wiki? It seems like you're active here all day and all night. Bored? Noooo... XD Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow, you're so bored that you're on the computer all the time and you don't have any friends or nothing offline to do, right? Nope. I'm playing Minecraft in the meantime. ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I wished that MarioMario54321 would've never hired you to be the "security guard" for this wiki Just wish on, then. :P Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you unblock me on DeviantART? My DeviantART username is the exact same here. I am not a troll. I was just asking you why do you hate Bieber. Please unblock. VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 17:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You also told me to stop acting like my dragon self. Listen up. I feel that way from the inside. That's just me. It may have some connection with my previous or next life. (Yes. I believe in reincarnation.) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I apologize for saying you to stop acting like a dragon. Did you unblock me on dA yet? VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 17:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Gonna do that. Gimme a few minutes. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) do you like hot spicy foods You bet I do. ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) We have to prepare for the Emiga War! Camjosh9 (talk) 18:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) are you able to eat the bhut jolokia pepper without giving up? (its one of the most hottest peppers on earth) @Camjosh9: Yeah. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) @VideoGamesRock66: Never tried yet. XD Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) do you hate waffles I like pancakes more. But syrup waffles are lovely. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) what's the best city in the world in your opinion( i think NYC is best) I don't really know. NYC is pretty cool because of the beautiful skylines at night. But I also have a best friend who lives in Sydney. (I've never been to either of these cities, though...) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) do you have a girlfriend offline Not yet. But I'd rather be single for now. ^^; Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) is your face handsome Yes... At least, when I'm not wearing glasses (curse my bad eyesight...). Wanna see what I look like? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) i wish we both lived near netherlands. i don't, that's why we can't be active on the same time. i wear glasses too. Ah. Alright. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 19:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) what is your favourite video game as of right now (going offline for a while) My most favourite one is a real classic: Super Mario Bros. 3 for the NES. (My dad had an NES before I was born and we still have it as of today.) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 19:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) OMG are you really a dragon Yeah. But I have a human body of course. Else I couldn't even type this. XD Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete my long comment Space saver. Less scrolling down. X3 Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC) what person you like the most that is not a member of your family or one of your friends? like I usually say: I only trust my family and friends. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC) i didnt say anything about trust. i asked, who is your favourite person you ever met/seen besides your family and friends? Hmm... That's a hard question... I really have no idea who... I've once met a famous, Dutch singer, but I'm not a fan of him. Though it was cool to meet him. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) how big is your penis size? (please reply even though its a gross question) THIS IS MEN TALK ONLY Hell, I don't even know out of the top of my head... :S And before you ask, it's not 1 inch. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Then what size is it? Who cares? Just stop grossing me out... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) MarioMario54321 sure likes to delete people's pages that they have put time and effort on! It seems like he's abusing his power! The founder of this wiki should've never given him admin authority! What do you think? Well, as far as I know, he actually only deletes pages that have nothing to do with his videos. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) MarioMario54321 wants everything his own way. That's one of the reasons why he gets trolled often. Well, I DO know he's pretty stressed out as of late. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I think vandalizers are geting sick and tired of you for keep undoing their edits Problem is: They just don't give up. ^^; Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) when i try to leave a message on mm54321's talk page, it says that "you do not have permission to edit this page". but how come you can do it when you're not an admin? plus its not editing, its just leaving a message. Maybe it's because your account's still a new account. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Have you ever been in MM's videos Yes. I've appeared in one part of Into The Fourth Dimension. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) who do you think is the worst singer ever I think Justin Bieber's the worst. I dunno. I just don't like Justin Bieber. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 19:45, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm kind of disappointed. I liked the name Lucariokiddo better. Can you please change it? A username can only be changed once. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Why do MM54321's fans give him too much attention and praise? Well, because people think he's cool. And sure. He's cool in many ways. :) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 12:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) But MM's videos are good, but not that super awesome. He has way too many subscribers and views. He's like one of the most overrated people on the Internet. Of course his videos aren't the best. Nobody is perfect. But anyways, people never have "too many" subs. He's just famous. (Though I sometimes think his videos could use a little more humour. No offense.) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:39, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kiddo, just please know that I'm not trying to vandalise any pages in any way.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 13:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright. But I'll keep an eye out. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kiddo! Yoshiguy63 (talk) 09:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, Yoshiguy! I see you love yoshi as well. ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) HOLY... HOW DID YOU GET TO RANK 2!!!! Yoshiguy63 (talk) 10:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) That's what happens if you repeatedly undo vandalism. ^^; Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 10:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You hypocrite. You are supposed to be against vandalizing and revert pages for this wiki, but now, you've been a vandalizer yourself, because you are screwing around with my Quardropolis and CandyMario571 pages Hey! WHO's the one who makes useless pages here that have NOTHING to do with MM?! You are! I'm actually just cleaning up the junk. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, don't you hate the feeling when you make a page that's really long and lot of information, then someone deletes it all and makes fun of it, and you revert it back, but they are just keep changing it? That's how I feel right now. Please be more considerate with people's feelings. Plus, I never vandalized your pagesRealMarioFan22 (talk) 17:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, duh. But that's mostly because you don't know how to find my wiki. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) But can you please be more considerate of people like I mentioned with my last comment?RealMarioFan22 (talk) 17:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure I can. But I mostly revert pages if I suspect something for vandalism. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Should we be worried that EmigasFist is here? He's a Death Trapper in Schm's videos, but he is Emiga's friend! He might pull something under our noses! Camjosh9 (talk) 20:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He claims he's helping out here, but I don't really trust it... I'm a bit worried... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 20:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to know why I added many catigories as "Kiddo"?RealMarioFan22 (talk) 08:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I think I know why: You want to get me blocked. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 08:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course not. Plus, why would MM block you just because you're on many pages' categories?RealMarioFan22 (talk) 09:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... True... He can still see who edited it. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yoshiguy63 (talk) 18:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Better would've taken that out. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ban emigasfist2. He is making BAD edits to the wikiSuperWario9000 (talk) 21:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Superwario9000 I wish I could... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 06:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Kiddo! It' s me! IJosh64! We are having an award show for here. Want to be a judge? I cannot sign Huh? Award show? Tell me more. I'll think about it. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:19, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Kiddo-the-dragon. Thanks for repairing the article MarioGame2222, but please delet it, as I have made a better one by myself. Here is a link to it: MarioGame2222 (YouTube Ranger) - MarioMario54321 Wiki Please, delet the old one and rename my own to Mariogame2222, as I am not able to do so. MarioGame2 (talk) 20:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) OK, it's one my channel, what a judge does is decide who they think would win in a category. I have some made already. There's a category on Schm, Emiga, esc.'s pages at the bottom above the comments, read the categories page by pushing the link and you'll see. Send me your votess. IJosh64, AKA Camjosh9 (talk) 21:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Were you the one who blocked EmigasFist6? No, I wasn't, and I don't need to know who. And use the sign feature so I can see who you are! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 10:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, these trolls are really hurting my feelings. Camjosh9 (talk) 23:28, December 29, 2012 (UTC) a.k.a IJosh64 Same goes for me. I'm sick of being insulted by them. =3= Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 23:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Is MarioMario54321 spoiled (he gets too much attention and support). I'm asking your opinionRealMarioFan22 (talk) 19:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) No, he isn't. He's just very popular, and he deserves that after all of his hard work. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 19:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) But cmon, how can a guy who just makes Mario bloopers and movies for children, gets so many fame and subs? It's not like he makes videos like Nigahiga's and RayWilliamJohnson's. Plus, MM's fans often pick him as their favorite Youtuber, and his fans want to be like him. I don't usually see that situations in the two most subbed Youtubers. Well, MM is not my BIGGEST favourite of course. And it really isn't for children. Trust me. Making a SM64 machinima can be very hard. Children can't do such a thing very easily. ^^; Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 19:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say children make SM64 machinimas, I said MM's vids are for children, see the differenceRealMarioFan22 (talk) 19:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) What college is MM going, Florida State University? I have no idea which college he's going to. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 20:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Didn't MM write in his dA journal which college he is going to?RealMarioFan22 (talk) 20:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) So, do you want to be a judge for the award show? -IJosh64 forced to use the account of Camjosh9 (talk) 20:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Alright, IJosh64. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 21:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Why did Bobb11181 let MarioMario543212 become an admin? Now I know that this wiki is about MM, but I never see MM do anything to improve this wiki. Sorry, but in my opinion, Bobb should unadminize MM. (theres no such word as unadminize, I just made it up) unadminize means to take away someones title of adminRealMarioFan22 (talk) 19:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) @Above MarioMario54321 is the boss of the wiki so he has to be a Admin plus he did nothing wrong he's just protecting this Wikia. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 20:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC) True, MarioSuperSoda. He's just trying to protect the wiki, but he's also busy with college. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Starman3 blocked my cousin can you unblock him because he did nothing wrong EmigasFistVII (talk) 17:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Kiddo I love reptiles alsoFunnyGuy64 (talk) 13:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, that's cool! I'm really fond of them. ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 21:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Can admins delete or edit any comments that they want to? Yes, they can, but I only do that if it's REALLY necessary. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey are you going to unblock my cousin or not EmigasFistVII (talk) 15:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you said you changed your YouTube username using Google+? How did you do that? -LL573 (talk) 01:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) To do that, you'll have to connect your Youtube account to your Google+ account. I think you can do that at the settings page on YT. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 08:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you do that, then change the profile name? Because when it shows me the preview for what my account will look like, it says my first and last name as the account name. -LL573 (talk) 11:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you'll get the name of the Google+ account. That's how I did it. ^w^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:12, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you undo the lock on the main page because I want to update the slider thing and other stuff on it. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 17:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. The IP address at school is blocked on Wikia for some reason, so I couldn't do anything on my account. Anyways, I'll quickly change the protection, but after editing the slider, tell me immediately. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:58, March 4, 2013 (UTC)